The Sister Of Flash
by SamA3642
Summary: Barry isn't an only child he has a younger sister, Sophia. Their mother died when she was only a year old. With their mother gone and their father in prison they were taken in by Joe West. 11 years later everything changes Sophia is now 12 and her world gets a huge change when her brother becomes The Flash. Will include crossovers with Arrow. Set season 1. I own Nothing but Sophia!


Overview of Central City. Cars drive through the streets. A red flash passes between cars.

"To understand what I'm about to tell you, you need to do something first, you need to believe in the impossible. Can you do that? Good. You see that red blur? That's me. That too. There I am again. My name is Barry Allen. I am the fastest man alive". Barry's voice says.

*Flashback*

My story is pretty simple. My whole life, I've been running. Usually from bullies. Sometimes I escaped sometimes I did not.

Allen's House

Nora Allen, Barry's mother, nurses after a bunch of kids have it beaten, while a little baby girl is playing on the floor quietly. Henry Allen, the father comes home.

"Tell me what happened?" She asked.

"Those guys were picking on kids. Just 'cause they thought they weren't cool. It wasn't right". Barry answered.

"I know".

"I guess I wasn't fast enough".

"No. You have such a good heart, Barry. And it's better to have a good heart than fast legs".

"Hello. I'm home". Henry said from the door.

The little girl had heard her father and stood on her chubby legs and toddled over to him raising her arms up at him wanting to be picked up.

"There's my girl". Henry said kissing her cheek.

"Barry got into a fight". Nora informed her husband.

"Oh yeah?" He asked.

"And he won".

"Ah, way to go, Slugger. Oh, and no more fighting. Mh-hmm".

Later, Barry sleeps. He is awakened by noises he thought was his sister he then finds strange phenomena.

But after that night, I was running from something much scarier. Something I could never explain. Something impossible. Barry's voice said.

"Barry!" Nora called out to her son.

"Mom!" Barry calls back.

"Barry, go!"

"Mom!"

"Get a doctor!"

"Mom! Mom!"

Henry ran down the steps holding a screaming, crying Sophia. "Nora!" He screamed then gave Barry his sister.

 **"** Henry!" Nora called to her husband.

 **"** Nora! Run, Barry, run!" Henry yelled.

Barry is alone in the street holding his crying sister.

 **"** Mom? Dad?" Barry calls out.

Barry runs with his sister in his arms.

Today

Barry runs jostling passerby to get his sister to school on time then get to work.

"Sorry". Barry called out.

"Barry slow down". Sophia his sister says.

His sister, Sophia is now 12 years old and she is the spitting image of Barry just as a girl. "I can't Soph we're late as it is".

"We wouldn't have been late if you set the alarm".

"I did set it the stupid thing wouldn't go off".

They finally made it to Central City Middle School Barry then turned to his sister for a quick second. "You got your lunch money?"

"Yes".

"Homework finished?"

"Yes Barry".

"Permission slip and field trip money?"

"Yes Barry yes, I put it all in my backpack last night"

"Just making sure".

He then quickly kissed her head. "See you later be good and behave"

"Aren't I always?"

"No".

"Just go before your late than what you already are".

"You too".

The two siblings went separate ways Sophia went in the school while Barry took off to work.

Crime Scene

Joe West, the inspector, accompanied by Inspector Fred Chyre is already there. Barry arrives late.

"Second robbery this week". Chyre states.

"The teller ID'd Clyde Mardon as the shooter". West said

"What? Oh, geez, the Mardon brothers are back. Didn't we already put those low-lives in prison?"

"Yeah, on a 10-20 stretch, which in Central City's warped mess, comes to two years time served".

"What do we got?" Singh asked.

"Perps took the bank, shot out the cameras, and as a chaser, killed the security guard over there. I got unis kicking in doors of known Mardon brothers associates".

"CSI been over it?"

"Uh, no".

"Where's Allen?"

"Sorry! Sorry". Barry calls out.

"You can't keep covering for him…" Singh says.

"CSI! CSI! Coming through". Barry says moving through the crowd.

"…if he's not here, I'm gonna have to carry on this investigation without him". Singh said.

"Sorry I'm late, Captain Singh".

"What was it this time, Mister Allen? Did you forget to set your alarm clock? Before you answer, I should remind you, the excuse you gave last time was car trouble. Wanna know why that one was particularly memorable?"

"I do not own a car".

"He was running an errand for me. Barry, did you get me what I asked for? And you took your sister to school?" Joe asked.

"Yeah. Yeah, I did. I have it right here. I had a few bites of it. And yeah I did" Barry said.

Barry is lying on the ground and examines the tire tracks. West notes the observations.

"Getaway car is a Mustang Shelby GT-500. Shelby's have a rear super-wide tire specific to that model. Hmm, there's something else".

Barry takes the pen of Fred Chyre to pick up excrement he transferred to a plastic bag for analysis.

"Thanks. Fecal excrement. Animal, I'd guess".

"My dad gave me that pen. Before he died". Chyre said.

"Sorry".

Central City Middle School

Sophia was grabbing some stuff out of her locker then just as she shut it a group of girls were standing there.

"Go away and leave me alone". She stated forcefully to the group.

"I bet that's what your mom said when your dad killed her". One girl shot.

"Don't talk about my family". Sophia growled.

Sophia was only a year old when her mother was murdered and her father was imprisoned for it. For her whole school life she was always bullied of it. Just as she tried to walk away the leader of the group pulled her back by the collar of her shirt.

"Let go of me". Sophia said.

"Or what?" The girl challenged.

Sophia then elbowed the girl in her ribs to release the hold she then turned around and punched the girl in the nose.

"What is going on here?" The Principal demanded.

"She hit me". The girl said holding her now bloody nose.

"Sophia is this true". The Principal said.

"Yeah but they started it". Sophia said.

"We'll discuss this in my office". The Principal said.

They all then walked to the office as he proceeded to call the girls guardians.

Barry's Lab

Iris, the daughter of Joe West, with which Barry and Sophia were raised from the death of his mother, arrives.

"Hey! I am ready to see this atom smasher smashing". Iris said coming in the room.

"There was a shooting today. Your dad needs me to process some evidence. Which means I don't know if we're gonna be able to make it to Star Labs". Barry said.

"Seeing this thing turn on is like your dream. Your sad little nerdy dream. Plus, I canceled a date for this".

"Hands off my fries. Unbelievable".

"I'm stress-eating over my dissertation. We started selling cronuts at Jitters, I ate two today. If I don't graduate soon, I'm gonna be more muffin-top than woman".

"You look amazing".

"What is so important about this particle accelerator anyway?"

"Harrison Wells' work in quantum theory is light-years ahead of anything they're doing at CERN".

"You're doing that thing where you're not speaking English".

"Ok. Just imagine that that dot is everything the human race has ever learned until this moment".

"Does that include twerking?"

"That is everything we could learn from the particle accelerator. It's a whole new way of looking at physics. It will literally change the way that we think about everything".

"You gotta get yourself a girlfriend".

Detective West arrives.

"Hey, leave him alone, he's working". Joe tells his daughter.

"Hi, Dad. Your testing is done". Iris says.

"I think the Mardon brothers are hiding on a farm. The fecal matter I found on the street, it was cow manure, which contains traces of oxytetracycline. It's an antibiotic. There are only four farms in the area that still use it in their feed. I bet you find a very sweet Shelby parked at one of them". Barry explained.

"Dad, seeing as how Barry solved your poop problem, how about letting him go to Star Labs?" Iris asked.

"Fine, go". Joe said.

"Yes!" Iris exclaimed.

"Thank you, Joe". Barry said.

Just as Barry was collecting his stuff Joe's phone rang with Sophia's school calling.

-Hello. Joe answered.

-Detective West? It's Principal Jones at Central City Middle School, Sophia was in an altercation with another student. Jones said.

-Is she alright? Joe asked.

Barry looked over at the detective as he continued to talk on the phone. 'Please let her be ok'. Barry thought to himself.

-It'd be better if you can come down and we can discuss this. Jones said.

-I'll be there in ten minutes. Joe said

-See you then. Jones said.

Joe hung his phone up as Barry looked at him with a distraught look. "Is Sophia ok?" Iris asked, she and Sophia were the closest of sisters.

"Apparently she was in an altercation with another student today". Joe said.

"I can go Joe she's my sister". Barry said.

"Yeah but I'm her guardian I'll go". Joe said.

"Barry just let my dad go so you can get back to work and talk to Sophia later alright". Iris said stepping in.

"Alright". Barry said in defeat.

"I'm sure it's nothing Barry". Joe said.

"I bet it is". Barry said. He had a guess on why his sister had an altercation with someone else.

"I'll take care of it Barry you go to Star Labs". Joe said.

The trio left Joe called his captain to tell him that he had to go to Sophia's school and that he be late, he made the drive in ten minutes and rushed into the school going to the office. The secretary had seen him.

"Detective West, Principal Jones is waiting for you in his office". She said.

"Thank you". He said.

He then went to the office and knocked he heard, 'come in' he entered the room to see Sophia holding her head down making her chin barely touch her chest, he saw the other girl holding a bag of ice to her nose with the girl's mother sitting beside her.

"Ah Detective West so glad you could make it". Jones said.

Joe took a seat by his adoptive daughter who refused to look at him. "So what happened". He said.

"She hit me look at my nose!". The girl exclaimed.

"Jessica enough". The mother said.

"Sophia you may tell your side". Jones said.

"I was at my locker when Jessica and her crew came up and started talking about my parents, I tried to walk away from it but she pulled me back so I elbowed her and punched her nose". Sophia explained.

"Jessica is this true?" Her mother asked.

"Yes but it's true, everyone knows it's true". Jessica defended herself.

"No it's not". Sophia snapped.

"Sophia calm down". Joe advised her.

"So what do you suggest?" Jessica's mother asked.

"We don't tolerate bullying or violence so both girls are suspended for the day and have a week's detention, the detention starts tomorrow after school". Jones said.

"But that's not fair". Sophia protested.

"It's more than fair now let's go". Joe said.

Once everyone left Joe had to head back to the station and Sophia stayed quiet the whole time.

"Soph how long has this been going on?" Joe asked.

"Since the beginning of the year, I didn't want to worry you or Barry so I stayed quiet". She said.

"You know you can always come to me Soph".

"I know but I want to fight my own battles".

"That's understandable but never forget that you can always tell me, Barry or Iris".

"I will".

S.T.A.R Labs

Iris and Barry walk.

"So Barry, how was your trip? Did you find proof of the impossible in Starling City, or did you just make my dad and Sophia mad for no reason?" Iris asked

"Actually, while I was away, I had a chance to think about you know, relationships. And well, I'm not in one, and, you're not in one either, and you're my best friend, Iris". Barry said.

"You're mine, too. Why else would I be here?"

"That's not what I meant. What I meant…"

"I know what you're gonna say, Barry".

"I'm not sure you do".

"Even though we pretty much grew up in the same house together, and we're kinda like brother and sister, because we're not brother and sister, it can get really weird and awkward to talk to me about girls, but I just want you to know, that it shouldn't be awkward. There is nothing that I want more than for you to meet the right person that totally loves and adores you for the amazing guy that you are".

"Took the words right out of my mouth".

"Aw. Aren't you glad I know you so well?"

Wells arrives and starts talking.

"Thank you. My name is Harrison Wells. Tonight, the future begins. The work my team and I will do here will change our understanding of physics. Will bring about advancements in power, advancements in medicine, and trust me that future will be here faster than you think". Harrison says in the mic.

A pickpocket snatched Iris' bag.

Ow! Hey, my laptop! It's got my dissertation". Iris cries out.

Barry runs off behind the thief.

"I'm sorry". Barry said.

The thief punches him.

"All right, kid, you don't have to do this, all right? Just give me back my friend's bag, and we'll call it even. Ok?" Barry tells the thief.

The thief strikes Barry again and runs. Iris arrives.

"Barry! Are you ok?" Iris asked.

"Yeah".

Further, the thief is arrested by Eddie Thawne.

"Freeze! Police! Or do you want to find out the hard way you're not faster than a bullet?" Eddie shouted.

Police Station

"Who is that guy, and what is he so proud of? So, he caught a mugger". Iris said.

"He's a transfer from Keystone. Started a few weeks ago. Eddie Thawne". Barry replied.

"Oh, that's Detective Pretty Boy. That's what my dad calls him. Says he actually keeps score when it comes to arrests. He is pretty though".

The two had seen Sophia sitting at Joe's desk doing some of her homework and Barry went right to her.

"Hey Soph you alright?". Barry asked his sister.

"I'm fine". She said not looking at him.

"You wanna talk about it?" Iris asked.

The twelve year old dropped her pencil and sadly put her head down. "A group of girls were talking about mom and dad".

"Soph what they're saying isn't true I saw what happened dad tried to help mom". Barry said.

"You know the truth Sophia don't let anyone tell you other wise". Iris said.

She nodded and went back to her work.

Farm

A car arrives beyond a farm. It's raining, it's dark.

"This is the last one on Barry's list". Joe said.

"Look, I know the kid's smart, but you said it yourself, sometimes he's chasing flying pigs". Chyre said.

"Well, let's check it out anyway".

Barry's Lab

Barry arrives in his laboratory. A storm rages outside. He turns on the television to follow the story on the particle accelerator.

"I'm Linda Park, and we're live outside Star Labs, despite the inclement weather which is only going to get worse. The torrential downpour has in no way affected the particle accelerator, which is up and running smoothly according to Star Labs CEO Harrison Wells…" The News anchor said on the tv.

Barry removed the cloth which hides the table on which he gathers all the information he continues to find about the murder of his mother.

Farm

West and Chyre entering a garage where they discover a Shelby hidden under a tarpaulin.

"Well?" Chyre asked.

"Mardon". Joe says.

A shoot bursts.

"I've got a plane to catch". Mardon said.

"What the hell?" Chyre asked.

Mardon shoots Chyre.

"Oh!" Chyre cried out in pain.

"Chyre, hang in there". Joe said to his partner.

West sees Mardon flee in plane.

Barry's Lab

"Wait, we are now being told to evacuate the facility. The storm may have caused a malfunction to the primary cooling system. Officials are now trying to shut down the particle accelerator. But so far have been unable to regain…" The News anchor said.

At this time, the power is off, Barry sees an explosion above STAR Labs and a shock wave spreads over the city. West sees the plane which carries Mardon hit by the shock wave and explode. The storm becomes more intense, rain starts to fall. Barry grabs the chain hanging from the canopy to close. At this time, the shock wave comes over him and a lightning strikes Barry, blowing the canopy, mowing the shelves. Barry loses consciousness and is watered by spills.

Barry is taken to the emergency room, unconscious.

Hospital

"What the hell happened to him?" The Doctor asked.

"He was hit by lightning". The ambulance driver answered.

"How is he still alive?" The doctor asked.

"Go!" The surgeon yells.

"He's SVT. Pulse ox 80%. No heartbeat. CBC, chem 24, type and cross blood". A nurse says.

"Bag him. Coding!" The surgeon calls.

"You can't be in here!" The nurse tells the two girls.

Iris and Sophia tries to enter the bloc.

"Barry! Please be ok!" Sophia cried

"We're family!" Iris cries.

"Charging paddles, 200". The surgeon called.

"Barry!" Iris cries.

"Barry! Please don't leave us!" Sophia cried.

"Clear!"

S.T.A.R. Labs

9 months later. In a large room equipped with technical and medical equipment. 2 People argue over the bed of Barry.

"What are you doing?" Caitlin asked her partner.

"He likes this song". Cisco answered.

"How could you possibly know that?"

"I checked his Facebook page. I mean, he can hear everything, right?"

"Auditory functions are the last sensory faculties to degenerate".

"Can't read my No he can't read my poker face…"

Barry wakes up.

"Oh, my God!" Cisco exclaimed.

"Where am I?" Barry asked confused.

"He's up!" Caitlin says surprised.

Cisco gets on the intercom, "Doctor Wells, get down to the cortex, like right now".

"Over 110. Pulse 120. Pupils equally reactive to light. Look at me. Look at me".

"Hey hey. Oh, oh, relax. Everything's ok, man. You're at Star Labs". Cisco said calming Barry down.

"Star Labs? Who are you?" Barry asked freaked out.

"I'm Cisco Ramon. She's Caitlin Doctor Snow". Cisco introduced himself and his partner.

"I need you to urinate in this". Caitlin said.

"Not this second". Cisco said.

"What, what is happening? What is going on? Barry asked.

"You were struck by lightning, dude". Cisco answered.

Barry is facing a mirror. Harrison Wells arrives in a wheelchair.

"Wh, Lightning gave me abs?" Barry asked.

"Your muscles should be atrophied, but instead they're in a chronic and unexplained state of cellular regeneration". Caitlin says.

"Come here, have a seat. You were in a coma". Cisco said

"For how long?" Barry asked.

"Nine months. Welcome back, Mister Allen. We have a lot to discuss". Wells answered coming in the room.

Later, Barry and Wells discuss in the corridors of S.T.A.R. Labs. Barry sees the damage caused by the explosion of the accelerator.

"It's hard to believe I'm here. I've always wanted to meet you face to face". Barry said.

"Yeah? Well, you certainly went to great length to do it. Star Labs has not been operational since FEMA categorized us as a class 4 hazardous location many more were injured. Myself amongst them". Wells replies.

"Geez. What happened?"

"Nine months ago, the particle accelerator went online, exactly as planned. For forty-five minutes I had achieved my life's dream and then, then there was an anomaly. The electron volts became unmeasurable, the ring under us popped, energy from that detonation was thrown into the sky, and that, in turn seeded a storm-cloud…"

"That created a lightning bolt that struck me".

"That's right. I was recovering myself, when I heard about you. The hospital was undergoing unexplainable power outages every time you were going into cardiac arrest, which was, actually a misdiagnosis, because you see, you weren't flat-lining, Barry, your heartbeat was moving too fast for the EKG to register it. Now, I'm not the most popular person in town these days but, Detective West, and his daughter gave me permission to bring you here, where we were able to stabilize you".

"Iris?"

"Iris, yes. She came to see you quite often. So did your sister, Sophia refused to leave your side half the time. Detective West had to carry her out a couple of times".

"She talks a lot. Your sister's a quiet kid though". Caitlin says.

"Also, she's hot. Your sister's a real fighter though" Cisco added.

"I need to go". Barry said.

"No, you can't". Caitlin said trying to stop him.

"No, no, no, Caitlin's right, now that you're awake; we need to do more tests. You're still going through changes, there's so much that we don't know". Wells said.

"I'm fine, really. I feel normal. Thank you for saving my life. I have to check on my sister". Barry said.

"Really?" Caitlin asked.

"Can I keep the sweatshirt?" Barry asked.

"Yeah, keep the sweatshirt". Wells said.

"Ok".

Jitters

Barry rushes Jitters mall. When Iris sees Barry, she jumps into his arms.

"Oh my God! You're awake! Why didn't Star Labs call us?" Iris asked.

"I just woke up". Barry answered happily.

"Should you even be on your feet?"

"Iris, I'm I'm ok"

"Sophia and I watched you die, Barry. You kept dying and your heart kept stopping".

"Still beating".

"Beats really fast".

"How's Soph?"

"Not good Barry ever since you were in a coma she refused to talk to anyone, my dad got her in therapy but that didn't even work but now that your back she'll be happy".

Two waitresses scramble inadvertently. They break glasses and bottles. Barry sees this scene in slow motion.

"Oops!" Tracy exclaimed.

"Are you ok, Tracy?" Iris asked.

"Yeah, I got it". Tracy replied.

"My dad and Soph are gonna be so happy to see you. Let me get my stuff, ok? I'll be right back". Iris said.

Bank

A man enters in a bank counter. A lowered cap hides his face; he gave a paper on which is written "This is a robbery."

"Thank you. Thank you so much. How can I help you today? "This is a robbery." Is this supposed to be a joke?" The clerk asked.

"You tell me". Mardon replied.

The man brings out a fog. The large window and the ceiling fall apart, creating a panic in the bank branch.

Police Station

"Oh, you scared the hell out of us, kid". Joe said.

"Yeah, that was quite the nap you take there, baby-face. And you still look twelve". A policeman said.

"You look ok. Are you really?" Joe asked concerned.

"Yeah. Where's Soph?" Barry replied.

"Detective West, we've got a 5-50 in progress at Gold City Bank. Two dead. Storm's really picking up on the south side". A policewoman said.

"Grab your rain gear. I'm sorry, Barry, I gotta run". Joe said leaving.

"Do you need my help?" Barry asked.

"No, you take it easy. There'll be plenty for you to do once you've settled in. Let's go partner". Joe said.

Eddie arrives.

"Hey, Allen. Glad to see you". Eddie said.

"Thanks, Eddie". Barry said.

"Hey, Iris". Eddie said to the young woman.

"Detective, you should go, my dad doesn't like to be kept waiting". Iris advised her father's partner.

"Glad you're back". Eddie said to Barry before leaving.

"The night of the explosion, Clyde Mardon shot and killed Chyre. Mardon and his brother died trying to escape their plane crash". Iris explained.

"Iris! Got a minute? Hey Barry. Good to see you". The inspector says.

Barry sees in slow motion an accused make a move to take the gun of an inspector. Barry stops him and shakes the accused. Nobody in the police not realized what he had just arrived. Only Barry remains prohibited.

"Screw you!" The accused yelled.

"You ok?" Iris asked.

"I, I'm fine. I I just need some air. I'll call you tonight. All right?" Barry asked.

"Soph's about to get out of school wanna come with me to get her?" Iris asked.

"Oh yeah". Barry said. He hadn't seen his sister in months and he didn't want to miss his opportunity.

The two walk all the way to Central City Middle school to see all the students leaving, Sophia was slowly taking her time as she held her head down the stairs.

"Hey Soph!" Barry called to his sister.

Sophia heard her brother's voice when she brought her head up and seen him with her two blue eyes.

"Barry!" Sophia cried running to him.

She flew down the steps and into his arms holding on to him tightly, Barry knew his sister rarely cried and when she did it broke his heart. After a couple of minutes Sophia had stopped crying but held on to her brother.

"Are you ok now?" Sophia asked.

"I'm just fine". Barry said.

"I missed you so much". Sophia said clutching his soft sweatshirt.

"I missed you too Soph". Barry said.

"Um I gotta head to a friend's house to work on a project but tonight we can have a movie night". Sophia said.

"It's a date". He said.

Iris then walked Sophia to her friends house.

Street

"What's happening to me?" Barry asked himself.

Barry moves with high speed, but awkwardly shakes or breaks everything in his path. He lands in the middle of laundry bags into a van.

"Awesome!" He said to himself.

Speedway

Harrison Wells and his team are preparing to measure the performance of Barry.

"You don't really believe he can run that fast, do you?" Caitlin asked.

"Well, I believe anything is possible, and in a few minutes, maybe you will too". Wells said.

Barry comes in racing suit.

"How does it fit?" Cisco asked.

"It's a little snug". Barry answered.

"At least you'll be moving so fast, no one will see you. See, you thought the world was slowing down, it wasn't. You were moving so fast, it only looked like everyone else was standing still. Doctor Wells will be monitoring your energy output, and Caitlin your vitals".

"What do you do?"

"I make the toys, man. Check it. This, is a two-way headset with a camera I modified. Typically designed to combat battlefield impulse noise, or in your case, potential sonic booms. Which would be awesome".

Caitlin arrives.

"What?" Caitlin asked.

"Nothing. I just noticed you don't smile too much". Barry answered.

"My once promising career in bio-engineering is over. My boss is in a wheelchair for life. The explosion that put you in a coma, also killed my fiancé. So this blank expression kinda feels like the way to go".

"Mister Allen, while I am extremely eager to determine your full range of abilities, I do caution restraint". Wells said.

"Yeah". Barry said.

Barry gets up and starts running.

"Whoo-hoo!" Barry yelled in excitement.

"He just passed 200 knots per hour". Cisco said impressed.

"That's not possible". Caitlin said.

Barry revises his mother, surrounded by lightning and remembers this light human form, he noticed near Nora.

"Mom!" Barry yells.

"No! Barry!" Nora yelled.

"Mom!" Barry yells again.

"Don't! Don't let him touch you!" Nora yelled again.

Decentralized he ends up in a row of cans marking the end of the track.

Police Station

"What is all this?" Singh asked.

"Witnesses from the robbery at Gold City Bank. Perp made off with 200 grand, more or less". Joe answered.

"Catch this guys". Singh says.

"The windows blew in, it was like a hurricane. Everyone ran for cover". The ticket clerk says.

"We're gonna have a sketch artist work with you, if you feel up to it". Eddie said.

Eddie joins Joe.

"Third robbery in a month, where a freakstorm precedes it. Sounds like one of those Wide World of Weird cases Barry's obsessed with". Eddie tells his partner.

"He's not obsessed". Joe responded.

"Guess you haven't read his blog".

"The security cameras at the bank?"

"Apparently they all shorted out".

"Well, we've got a bunch of witnesses here. They all have cellphones".

"The sky went black, and then boom! Outside was inside. Man, it was like there was a thunderstorm, in the bank". A witness says.

"Vukovich, suspect is driving a black Mustang, partial plate Copy that". Joe says.

S.T.A.R. Labs

"It looks like you had a distal radius fracture". Caitlin said.

"Had?" Barry asked.

"It's healed. In three hours".

"How is that even possible?"

"We don't know. Yet".

"You really need to learn how to stop". Cisco piped in.

"What happened out there today? You were moving pretty well, and then something caused you to lose focus". Wells said.

"I started remembering something. When I was 11, my mother was murdered. It was late, a sound woke me up at first I thought it was my sister. I came downstairs, and I saw what looked like a ball of lightning. Inside the lightning, there was a man. He killed my mom. They arrested my dad. He's still sitting in Iron Heights for her murder. Everyone, the cops, the shrink, they they all told me what I saw was impossible. But what if the man who killed my mom was like me?" Barry replied.

"Well I think I can say unequivocally you are one of a kind". Wells said.

"I have to pick my sister up see you guys later". Barry said.

Barry then leaves to go get his sister he speeds a little and gets to the house and knocks on the door when a man in his early forties, he was average height, he had short black hair, big brown eyes, and was wearing casual clothing.

"Can I help you?" The guy asked.

"My name's Barry and I'm here to up my sister, Sophia". Barry said.

"One second". He said.

After a moment Sophia then came out putting her backpack on.

"Ready to go Soph?" Barry asked.

"Yeah". She said.

She grabbed her brother's hand holding it in a death grip. "Soph I'm not going anywhere".

"After what happened I don't wanna take that chance".

Bar

"Can I help you, Detective?" Iris asked.

"You can stop acting like you can't stand me when your dad's around". Eddie answered.

"Aww. But I like having a boyfriend who isn't shot to death".

Iris and Eddie kiss, Barry and Sophia are further and looks at them. Iris sees.

Street

"You can't tell my dad. He doesn't know about me and Eddie". Iris said.

"Doesn't seem like anyone's in on the secret". Barry said.

"I was gonna tell you. When you were in the hospital, Eddie covered my father's shifts so that we all could both be with you. I thanked him with a cup of coffee, and things just kind of happened. And it's good".

"Dating your partner's daughter, it's not against department regulations?"

"Barry why do you care?" Sophia asked.

"Why are you so upset?" Iris asked.

"I just don't like having to lie to your dad, you know?"

Barry sees a police car pursuing another car. The police car skidded and drove over them. Barry protects Iris. Having recognized the bank robber, Barry launches in pursuit, enters his car and causes an accident.

"Barry?" Iris says.

"Barry?" Sophia asked getting his attention.

"Hey! Mardon!" Barry called out.

Mardon fled on foot, creating a thick fog. Later, Barry, Sophia, and Iris attend the rescue of injured people in the accident caused by the police car.

"These poor people". Sophia said.

"That poor man. The way that fog came in, I have never seen anything like it". Iris said.

"Barry! Iris! Sophia!" Joe called out.

"I'm all right, Dad". Iris said trying to calm her father.

"I'm fine too Joe". Sophia said.

"What the hell were you thinking having her out there? No, no, no and I told you! When you see danger, you run the other way! You're not a cop!" Joe yells.

"Because you wouldn't let me!" Iris snapped.

"You're damn right!"

"Joe, I need to talk to you". Barry said.

"It can wait. And Sophia what were you doing? You could have been hurt! Your too young to be doing stuff like this". Joe went on.

"Sorry". Sophia mumbled.

"No, now. I know who did this. It's Clyde Mardon. I know, everybody thinks he died in a plane crash after the Star Labs explosion, but he is alive. All right, something happened to him that night. I, I think he can control the weather. The recent robberies, they all happened during freak meteorological events. And when I just confronted Mardon, the street was instantly enveloped in fog. Of course you don't believe me. You never believe me". Barry said.

"Ok. You wanna do this now? Out here? Fine. Mardon is dead. There is no controlling the weather, Barry. Just like there was no lightening storm in your house that night. It was your brain helping a scared little boy accept what he saw". Joe said.

"My dad did not murder my mom".

"Yes, he did! Your dad killed your mother, Barry. I am sorry, son, but I knew it, the jury knew it, now he's paying for what he did".

"Our dad didn't kill our mom!" Sophia yelled.

"Dad, enough!" Iris said stepping in.

No, Iris! I have done my best to take care of the both you since that night, and I never asked for anything in return, not even a thank you, but what I do ask now, is that you for once in your life, see things as they are". Joe said.

Barry and Sophia goes away while angry tears stream down the young girl's face; Eddie arrives.

"You're not going to believe this. We've got the eyewitness' sketch of the robber from the bank job. If I didn't know better, I'd say that's Clyde Mardon. But that's impossible, he's dead, right?" Eddie says.

While the siblings were walking Sophia kept quiet the whole time, she still had angry tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Dad didn't kill mom he wouldn't do it". Sophia said.

"I know he didn't do it I saw what happened". Barry said.

"What did happen? You never told me".

Barry was always conflicted on telling his sister the truth about their mother's murder.

"Let's go to STAR Labs".

S.T.A.R. Labs

Barry arrives with his sister.

"Do I have to be here too?" Sophia asked.

"I wasn't the only one affected by the particle accelerator explosion, was I?" Barry asked Wells.

"We don't know for sure". Wells answered.

"Bar what are you talking about?" Sophia asked her brother.

"You said the city was safe, that there was no residual danger. But that's not true, so what really happened that night?" Barry asked.

"Well, the accelerator went active, we all felt like heroes, and then, it all went wrong.

A dimensional barrier ruptured, unleashing unknown energies into our world, anti-matter, dark energy, - X-elements…" Wells said.

"Those are all theoretical". Barry said.

"And how theoretical are you? We've mapped dispersion throughout and around Central City but we have no way of knowing exactly what or who was exposed. We've been searching for other metahumans, like yourself". Wells says.

"Metahumans?" Barry asked confused.

"That's what we are calling them". Caitlin answered.

"Ok can someone tell me what the heck you all are talking about?" Sophia piped in.

"I saw one today. He's a bank robber, and he can control the weather". Barry informed them.

"This just keeps getting cooler". Cisco said.

"This is not cool! All right? A man died. Mardon must have gotten his powers the same way I did. From the storm cloud. He's still out there. We have to stop him before he hurts anyone else". Barry responds.

"Barry! That's a job for the police". Wells says.

"Yeah, I work for the police". Barry snapped.

"As a forensic assistant". Wells added.

"You're responsible for this. For him". Barry states.

"What's important is you! Not me. I lost everything. I lost my company. I lost my reputation. I lost my freedom. And then you broke your arm, and it healed in three hours. Inside your body, could be a map to a whole new world genetic therapy, vaccines, medicines, treasures, Barry. Deep within your cells, and we cannot risk losing everything because you want to go out and play hero. You're not a hero. You're just a young man who was struck by lightning". Wells said.

"Don't talk to my brother like that". Sophia snapped.

Angry, Barry goes out and runs into the city.

"Ok what is going on? What happened with my brother?" Sophia demanded.

* _Flashback_ *

 _Henry is taken away by police. Barry is still holding his sister who is screaming and crying wanting one of her parents._

 _"I didn't do this. I swear to God I didn't do this". Henry says._

 _"Dad! Why are they taking you?" Barry asked._

 _"Barry, don't go in the house". Henry tells his son._

 _"Where's Mom?"_

 _"What's gonna happen to my kids?"_

 _"Dad!"_

 _"Barry!"_

 _"Dad!"_

 _"Stay out of the house! Barry!" Henry yells._

 _"Joe, you know these people?" Chyre asked._

 _"My daughter's best friends with their kid". Joe answered._

 _"I'm sorry". Chyre says._

 _"Hmm". Joe mumbled._

 _"Mom". Barry calls out, Sophia wailed louder and Barry rocked her then hushed her._

 _"Barry!" Joe called._

 _"Mom!"_

 _Joe took the wailing baby from Barry's arms and began to calm her down just as he kept a hand on Barry's shoulder._

*End of flashback*

Starling City

Barry stops and throws his jacket in fire.

"So that's my story. I've spent my whole life searching for the impossible. Never imagining that I would become the impossible". Barry's voice says.

Barry is on the roof of a building. He meets Oliver Queen, Arrow.

"So why come to me? Something tells me you didn't just run 600 miles to say hi to a friend". Arrow says.

"All my life I've wanted to just do more. Be more. And now I am. And the first chance I get to help someone, I screw up. I was chasing the bad guy, and, and someone died". Barry said sadly.

"If you really do this you're gonna make mistakes. I've made mistakes. But the good you do will far outweigh the bad".

"What if Wells is right? What if I'm not a hero? What if I'm just some guy who was struck by lightning?"

"I don't think that bolt of lightning struck you, Barry. I think it chose you".

"I'm just not sure I'm like you, Oliver. I don't know if I can be some vigilante".

"You can be better. Because you can inspire people, in a way that I never could. Watching over your city like a guardian angel, making a difference saving people. In a flash. Take your own advice. Wear a mask".

Arrow plunges into the void, Barry sees him, hanging from a rope, landing on the building next door. Arrow looks at Barry spinning like a flash, admiring each other's ability.

"Cool".

"Cool".

"How do I tell my sister the truth about our mother?"

"Find the courage then when you're ready tell her".

S.T.A.R. Labs

Barry returns to see Sophia standing there waiting on him.

"Everything alright Soph?" Barry asked.

"What happened to you? You're acting weird and nobody won't tell me what happen so I want you to tell me".

"I will later for now I got work to do".

The siblings then went to find Caitlin and Cisco.

"I've been going over unsolved cases from the past 9 months, and there's been a sharp increase in unexplained deaths, and missing people. Your metahumans have been busy. Now, I'm not blaming you, I know you didn't mean for any of this to happen. I know you all lost something. But I need your help to catch Mardon, and anyone else out there like him. But I can't do it without you". Barry said.

"If we're gonna do this I have something that might help. Something I've been playing with. (He shows a costume). It's designed to replace the turnouts firefighters traditionally wear. I thought if Star Labs could do something nice for the community, maybe people wouldn't be so angry at Doctor Wells anymore". Cisco says.

How is it gonna help me?" Barry asked.

"It's made of a reinforced tri-polymer, it's heat and abrasive resistant, so it should withstand you're moving at high-velocity speed. And the aerodynamic design should help you maintain control. Plus, it has built-in sensors, so we can track your vitals, and stay in contact with you from here". Cisco answered.

"Thanks. Now, how do we find Mardon?" Barry asked.

"I re-tasked Star Labs satellites to track meteorological abnormalities over Central City. We just got a ping. Atmospheric pressure dropped 20 millibars in a matter of seconds. I've tracked it to a farm just west of the city". Caitlin said.

"Can I help?" Sophia asked.

"No!" The three said.

"No Soph I'm not putting you in danger like that". Barry said.

"But I wanna help". She protested.

"I'm sure you can help around here".

"Come on Soph I'll find something for you to do". Caitlin said.

When Barry left this was Sophia's opportunity to ask.

"What happen to my brother?" Sophia asked.

"What do you mean?" Cisco asked.

"Ever since he woke up from his coma he's been acting off". Sophia said.

"That'll be for him to tell you not us". Caitlin said.

"They're right Sophia". Wells said.

"He'll never tell me, he treats me like a baby. Everyone does". Sophia said.

"Maybe he does it to protect you". Caitlin said.

"He says that a lot".

"Because it's true". Cisco said.

Farm

Joe and Eddie are parked at the entrance of a farm.

"I'm not saying Mardon is alive, but if he was, this is the last place him and his brother hid out". Joe said to his partner.

"Let's go". Chyre said.

Mardon is there.

"Mardon? On your feet. Hands on your head". Joe commanded him.

"You got me. The night of the storm, after Star Labs blew. After our plane went down, and I woke up on the ground, alive. When I saw what I could do, I understood. I am God". Mardon said.

"Shut the hell up! Turn around".

Mardon provokes an explosion.

"You think your guns can stop God?!"

"Why in the hell would God need to rob banks?"

"You're right. I've been thinking too small".

Mardon causes a tornado. The two policemen go out. The tornado raises debris and one of them goes to West. In its new combination, Flash arrives to deflect the shot.

"Barry, Barry, this thing is getting closer. Wind speeds are 200 miles per hour, and increasing. Barry, can you hear me?" Cisco asked.

"Yeah. Loud and clear". Barry responses.

"Barry be careful please". Sophia said.

"I'm always careful Soph". Barry said to his sister.

"If it keeps up, this could become an F5 tornado". Cisco said.

"And it's headed towards the city. How do I stop it? Guys? What if I unravel it?" Barry asked.

"How the hell are you gonna do that?" Caitlin asked.

"I'll run around it in the opposite direction, cut off its legs.

"He'd have to clock 700 miles per hour to do that". Cisco said.

"Your body may not be able to handle those speeds. You'll die". Caitlin said.

"Barry don't do it". Sophia cut in.

"I have to try". Barry said.

Barry runs.

"The suit's holding up.

"But he's not". Caitlin said.

"Barry no". Sophia said with her voice cracking.

"He can do it. I know he can do it". Cisco said.

Barry is ejected from the storm.

"He's too strong". Barry said.

"It's time to think big. Mardon said.

"You can do this, Barry. You're right, I am responsible for all this. So many people have been hurt, because of me, and when I looked at you, all I saw was a potential victim of my hubris, and yes, I created this madness, but you, Barry, you can stop it. You can do this now, run! Barry, run!" Wells yells.

Barry attacks again Mardon he managed to quit. But Mardon has a gun.

"Barry?" Caitlin asked

"Barry?!" Sophia exclaimed.

"Hey! I didn't think there was anyone else like me". Mardon said.

"I'm not like you. You're a murderer". Barry said.

West acknowledged Barry. He kills Mardon.

"Barry?" Caitlin said.

"Barry please answer". Sophia cried.

"It's over. I'm ok". Barry answered.

Later.

"What you can do it was the lightning bolt?" Joe asked.

"More or less". Barry answered.

"I'm sorry, Barry. I'm sorry I didn't believe you. And I called you crazy for chasing the impossible. But you really did see something that night your mom died. And your dad is innocent. I need you to promise me something. I don't want you telling Iris or Sophia about anything you can do. Any of it. I want them safe. Promise me".

"Yeah". He then remembered that his sister knows. "Um Joe there's one more thing I have to tell you".

"What is it?"

"Sophia knows, I brought her to S.T.A.R. Labs with me".

"Come on Barry".

"It was a last minute thing, I wasn't gonna leave her by herself with Mardon on the loose".

"She doesn't get involved with any of this".

"Oh no she won't I promise".

"Good because I don't wanna have to kill anybody".

Barry chuckles. "Don't worry I'll keep her safe, I always have".

"We both have".

S.T.A.R. Labs

Cisco repairs the Flash's suit.

"Why is it shaped like a lightning bolt?" Caitlin asked.

"So it's not boring". Cisco answered.

"And finally move forward. Remember when you wanted me to change my name? So I wouldn't have to deal with people knowing you're our dad. I'm glad they know. I'm so proud, to be your son". Barry said to his father.

"And I'm proud to be your daughter". Sophia said.

"I love you, Son". Henry said.

"I love you too, Dad". Barry said.

"I love you daddy". Sophia said.

"I love you too baby girl". Henry said to his daughter.

STREET

A flash files through the streets of Central City, saving a cyclist from a collision with a car.

"My name is Barry Allen. And I am the fastest man alive. A friend recently gave me the idea for a new name. And something tells me, it's gonna catch on". Barry's voice said.

S.T.A.R. LABS

Harrison Wells enters a secret room. He rises from his chair, leaves his glasses and looks at a screen which shows the newspaper of the April 25th 2024, which speaks of The Flash.

Meanwhile

Sophia is in her room getting ready for bed once she has her pajamas on there's a knock on her door.

"Come in" She says.

Barry then enters her room just as she sits on her bed and he took a seat beside her.

"Are you alright?" Sophia asked.

"I should be asking you that, Iris told me what happened when I was in the coma. She said you didn't speak to nobody the whole time". Barry said.

"She's right I tried but couldn't, Joe got me in therapy it helped a little but it wasn't enough. The whole time at school kids heard about what happened to you and they keep saying that that". She said with her voice cracking.

"Take your time Soph it's alright".

"They keep saying that daddy killed mom".

Barry engulfed his sister in a hug. "Soph I can promise you that he didn't do it, we know the truth".

"Can you tell me what happened?"

Barry then thought back to what Oliver had told him, ' _Find the courage then when you're ready tell her_ '.

"One day I'll tell you what happened I promise". He tells her. ' _I just need the courage first_ '. he thought himself.

He then released her from the hug then he tucked her in just like she was younger.

"One more thing, you can't tell anyone who I am. I don't want to put any of you in danger".

"I won't I promise".

He kissed her forehead and watched as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

"G'night Barry".

"Good night Soph sweet dreams".

He kissed her head once more then left her room but he looked at her for a couple minutes before closing her door. ' _One day I'll tell her the truth about that night_ '.


End file.
